piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:J Fan/Pirates reboot?
On his promotional tour for The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies, actor Orlando Bloom was interviewed about his possible involvement in the Pirates franchise. He revealed the possibility of a reboot, which may lead to something that will focus on the relationship between Will Turner and his son "Young Will Turner". While speaking with IGN, Bloom says the following... :"I'm not entirely sure that be back just yet, but there are talks. Basically they want to reboot the whole franchise, I think, and do something with me and the relationship with my son. I’m of course Davy Jones now, so I’m down the bottom of the ocean. It might be kind of fun to do something where I’m rumbling round the bottom of the ocean, because I won’t look anything like me. to face Get all gnarly." Well, first things first...as shown in the [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Vd7tdh-vl8 At World's End post credit scene], Will is not Davy Jones! Comparing this to what was revealed throughout the film, Will has not left his duty so he can't be squid-faced or whatever. Therefore, Will can't be "all gnarly" should he return. Just one gripe about the above comment. And secondly, I'll go ahead and present a brief rant I'm sure some will disagree with, regarding my apparent issue of Bloom coming back after saying "he's done"...at least twice...not to mention there was one video interview of him talking about Will's fate. Another point I'll make is I'm 90% sure Will Turner shouldn't appear in Pirates 5. As much as I like the character, I don't see Will Turner appearing in any more films as At World's End tied up his story nicely where it doesn't have to constrict one actor to do more movies. But since Bloom apparently wants to take all that back, I'm sure Disney's going to do something with him...given his current career options. Now with that out of the way, back to the details of these "reboot" comments. While it seems we have more questions than answers, it's likely there is some new plan in the works. One can't say the upcoming Pirates 5 will be a reboot, because of the return of Jack Sparrow, Barbossa, and quite likely Gibbs and several members of Jack's crew. But with Bloom's comments, one has to wonder where the Pirates franchise is going... #'Will Turner returns to P5' - It's possible, but has yet to be confirmed...some I'm sure will say not at all. Yet one wonders if - should he return - it isn't more than a small cameo, or perhaps a post-credit scene teasing something new ala the Marvel Cinematic Universe movies. #''Pirates'' spin-off movies - Much like what is being done with ''Puss in Boots'', ''Tinker Bell'', and currently planned for the ''Star Wars'' franchise. But in this case, rather than having the character for just one film, Will Turner can have his own series focusing on his own adventures aboard the Dutchman. Heck, Jack Sparrow had at least one film of his own, why not have Turner lead his own film sans Sparrow. #''Pirates'' TV show - Going with this based on a post I made earlier this year, in which one of the ideas was related to the Land of the Dead. Plus, with Bloom teasing an intention to refocus the story towards Will and his son, it'd make sense to try and have a 22-plus-episode show or a miniseries focusing on Turner's adventures post-AWE. While all of this is possible, tis only speculation on my part...again, we have more questions than answers. Frankly, should either of the above happen, I feel it'd make more sense for Will Turner to appear in a spin-off than a direct chapter of the film series, given the hints that P5 may very well be Depp's potential last voyage and Bloom seems to be looking for more work. So what say you, mateys? Should Pirates 5 be a reboot? Or should the reboot come in the form of the adventures of Will Turner? Please leave a comment below and share your opinion on the Pirates future! Category:Blog posts